What Happened To Courage?
by Stadium Love
Summary: Blaine was terrified of dealing with his past and was ready to put it behind him. But unfortunately for him it's not done with him. He needs Kurt now more than ever.    This is the story of how courage began and how it would live on.


"Look Blaine I'm not discussing it anymore," Kurt said, slightly aggravated. His hand clutched the barely drunken coffee that had long cooled.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Kurt," Blaine said in annoyance. He and Kurt had been arguing for well over an hour and he'd already gone through his fourth cup of coffee.

The two didn't argue often since they became an official couple, two weeks and three days to be exact.

So this was strangely new to them. When Kurt had asked Blaine out for coffee that afternoon he never suspected that anything was wrong. But Kurt had been a bit on edge when they arrived so Blaine was immediately on alert.

His mind had immediately jumped to every worst possible scenario. He began to freak out internally wondering if maybe Kurt had gotten bored with the relationship or was regretting it. But once they finally got down to talking he found that the truth seemed much worse.

"I'm not being stubborn Blaine I am being me, something I haven't really been able to be since I transferred to Dalton."

Blaine leaned across the table, his hand reaching towards Kurt with a half desperate look in his eyes.

"Look Kurt I know that I can't dictate your decisions and I would never want to. But please I am begging you, reconsider your decision. Going back to McKinley is neither safe nor wise. And I get that you miss your friends and all but is your safety more important?"

Blaine had been floored when Kurt uttered the words 'I'm going back to McKinley'. He knew Kurt wasn't all too happy at Dalton but he never thought he was miserable enough to go back to the school with the same bully who had run him out of there in the first place.

He'd been pleading with Kurt to reconsider but he could see how futile this argument was. In the end Kurt would do what he wanted as usual.

"And you think I haven't already thought about that?" he asked annoyed.

Kurt's face grew weary and he rubbed his temples. "Blaine I know you are worried but I have to do this. I can't just hide away forever. Dalton isn't reality and sooner or later we're going to have to face it."

Blaine retracted his hand immediately at Kurt's last statement. "So you must think I'm some kind of coward for being at Dalton?" he said somewhat bitterly.

"No Blaine that's not what I meant," he said quickly.

"No it's exactly what you meant." He stood abruptly. "Have fun at McKinley," he murmured before swiftly making his way to the door leaving Kurt sitting there alone looking completely miserable.

Blaine knew that perhaps he was overreacting a bit but still Kurt was his boyfriend and from the stories he'd heard he felt that he had some right to be worried for his safety.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt had said at the coffee shop. Had he really been hiding away at Dalton?

He hated having to face the fact that yes he was. He was so afraid of the real world, one where people did judge you for being different, a world where he wouldn't last.

Blaine had always admired Kurt's courage. It was sort of ironic how when he first met the boy he'd thought that courage was what he was lacking. But now he knew it was the opposite, Kurt had plenty of courage. It was Blaine who had none.

He didn't eat much at lunch, he was still feeling miserable about the way he'd treated Kurt. And it was obvious that Kurt was mad at him seeing as he'd been ignoring his calls and texts for three days. But it was Monday now and today was Kurt's first day back at McKinley and all Blaine could think about was whether he was okay or not and why couldn't he just stop being so damn stubborn and answer his phone calls.

"Hey Blaine are you alright?" David asked.

Blaine looked up at his friend; Wes was staring at him with a similar look of concern as David. Blaine trusted them enough to be honest with them.

"Do you guys think that I'm just hiding here, at Dalton?" he asked.

Wes and David shared a look before David answered. "Blaine I think that you have a right to want to stay here. I mean after what you went through it is normal for someone to want a break from all of that."

"Yeah, just because Kurt left doesn't mean that you have to go running off too. Dalton is here for a reason, to keep people safe. And I mean after years of getting crap from everyone don't you think you deserve to be safe?" Wes added.

"But this isn't real life," Blaine argued, "It's not like after high school the world is suddenly going to change. I just hate that even though Kurt left I know that I can't and I know that what he said was right."

"Blaine," David said gently, always the voice of reason, "Just because you're not racing off back to a public school doesn't make you weak. Trust me when I say that you've been through enough bad experiences to last a life time."

Blaine thought about it. No matter what he had faced he knew he still wasn't over what had happened those years before Dalton and the one night that he swore never to talk about, not even to Kurt.

Who, at the moment was still not answering his calls or texts. He paused midway through putting his phone back in his pocket.

"How would you guys feel about a field trip?" he asked. Both boys looked at each other, wearily dreading whatever scheme Blaine was conjuring up in that gel filled head of his.


End file.
